The Better Option
by ahha.interesting
Summary: Edited version of my story Restrictions. a Mori X Honey story. M rated sex. If you read the original you won't find much of a difference. Better sex,grammar,and spelling than the previous version.    -.-   -.-    indicates a change of scenery/narrator.


Hi guys! Remember this little story? It was my first ever yaoi! And coincidentally...My first fan fiction. And its OHSHC-induced yaoi. Takes place during poor Honey's cavity episodes. This has been reedited! Which means better grammar, better flow, and WAY less spelling mistakes!

Show: Ouran High School Host Club

Pairing: Takashi Morinozuka(Mori). Mitskuni Haninozuka(Honey)

Disclaimer: I dont own OHSHC. Tamaki would be too much to deal with. (love him though)

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

A scream erupted through the host club, all eyes shot to the odd disturbance in the normally peacefull room. Honey was clutching his jaw, looking scandalized at the fork in his hand, eyes welling in pain. Concerned, Haruhi looked at the cake on Honey's plate, then to the very obvious pain written on the boy's face.

"Honey-sempai...do you have a toothache?" Honey pasted on a smile, then grimaced, still shaking his head "Im fine Haru-chan!" He tried eating his cake again, only to cry out as the sweets touched his teeth. Glaring at the traitorous treat, he set his fork down.

"Mitskuni?" Honey cringed at the question in Mori's voice. **_Do you have a cavity? _**Honey pretended not to notice and simply looked away from the larger teen. Mori frowned. **_If this is somehow my fault_**..."Mitskuni." It was no longer a question _**Let me see**. _Honey hesitated, making Mori impatient. Instead of waiting for an affirmative answer, Mori swooped up the small boy pining his lithe body on the couch, one hand around his waist, the other on his mouth, prying open the teeth. Leaning in closer than he should, Mori inspected the small cavern, resisting the urge to let his other hand wander. Honey's mouth dropped, a small look of shock running across his face, before hiding behind a sudden surge of pain.

"So what? Is it a cavity Mori-sempai?" Haruhi asked, slightly impatient. Mori hurredly stood, embaressed from the attention from the customers.

"Ah." Honey sat up, looking betrayed, as he listened to Tamaki, the King of the host club took away his most precious treats. _Sweets? BANNED? Why? Takashi.._

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

For the following couple of days, Honey wandered the school, begging for sweets, his temperament getting increasingly worse. Not even Takashi would give Honey any sugar, no matter how cute he tried to look. _Is Takashi really THIS heartless? _By the third day Honey broke, searching the Host club cabinets for a morsel of chocolate, a crumb of a cookie. _NOTHING, just stupid Tama-chan's STUPID kuma-chan_ Honey threw the bear to the floor, quickly following suit, becoming motionless.

"Uhh, Honey-sempai..?" Tamaki reached out to the listless blonde, only to have his hand caught in between the boys teeth. Mori watched for a moment as Tamaki ran around the room. _**He's so far gone, that he's being cruel to others? I let him get so hurt...**_

"Mitskuni, this is not polite." Honey snapped, anger bubbling inside his small body. _YOU, you started this. _Honey grabbed mori's hand, twisting it painfully, before vaulting the larger teens body onto the floor. _No, i will NOT feel bad, he hurt me first, taking away my sweets! What i gave up my legacy for!_

"I HATE YOU!" Honey ran towards the exit, before he could see Mori's pain. As he stepped out the door, a hand grabbed his shoulder, pulling him to the side.

"Just wait and watch, Honey-sempai. You'll see." Tamaki smiled at him, mirth flashing in his eyes. _Stupid Tama-chan I could do what I did to Taka-chan to you. Except i wouldn't feel nearly as bad._

Mori stared at the wall, head in a hand, the other hanging on his knees, still throbbing.

**_"I hate you!"..Hate? He hates me?..Mitskuni..maybe that's for the best.._**

"Do you want Honey-sempai to hate you?" Haruhi looked at him curiously, waiting for the answer. _**Well, if that's what Mitskuni needs, it would be easy then. These things I feel at times...**_

"Ah. I forgot to tell Mitskuni to brush his teeth before a nap. Twice. And now hes in pain. Something that could've been avoided, if I'd've just paid more attention. This pain in my arm, it's nothing compared to how I felt when he cried from sweets touching his lips."

_**Or when he said he hated me.. **_Mori sighed then said barely loud enough to hear "I care too much, I should just keep my distance."

In the doorway, Honey gasped, his mind reeling._Too much? How much..does he care? Like I do? Takashi,,Takashi!_

"TAKASHI!" Honey barrelled into Mori, landing in his lap, arms around his neck. "I won't forget, not ever again!" Honey nuzzled into Mori's neck, and grinned as the other hosts left the room. _We'll see just how much Taka-chan likes me_

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

**_The closeness.._** Mori could only think of that single detail as the room cleared, save for them. He could already feel Mitsukni grinding against him softly. _No! That has to be my imagination..but h**_e's so close.. I could, maybe indulge a little bit? No, he's just being kind. I'm the shameless one here, growing hard at his tiny body... I must be sick. I can't just sit here in silence!_**_

_"No, you won't forget Mitskuni, because I'll be sure to remind you. I can't have you in such pai-n.."_

Honey pressed his lips against Mori's neck, testing this foreign ground. Encouraged by Mori's reaction,his shortness of breath, he furthered his exploration, nibbling at the tan flesh.

"Mit-Mitskuni? Wh-at are you doing?" Mori pushed Honey back, looking at him questioningly. Honey debated with himself, contemplating his options. _What way would be best to answer? Honestly? Or innocently?... Or host-club act?_

"Nothin' Taka-Chan~!" Honey looked at him innocently, then frowned when he at the relieved look in Mori's eyes, frustration lingering in Relief's shadows.

_But..he needs to be pushed, he won't do anything if he isn't 100% sure I'm okay with every little thing...I'll have to initiate._

Nodding Honey smiled innocently.

"You're neck tastes so much better than strawberries!"

_Lets see how much he cares..._ Honey dropped his shota act, lowering his eyelids to half-mast and letting his voice drop an octave._  
><em>

"I bet, the rest of you'd taste even better than that!"

Mori felt the blush in his face spreading fire through out him, traveling further down burning in his loins. _**No way I can hide that now! Did he really mean that the way he said it, or am I being too hopeful?**_

_Oh, I think I have his attention now, and what do I feel here?_

"Oh, Takashi, is that..?" Honey moaned, bucking his small hips slowly, his pace building, loving the delicious friction.

_**Mitskuni! Oh god, he was serious I want..to**_

"Mits-kunii. T-that feels good..." Mori grabbed Honey's small hips in his hands, forcing Honey down more, increasing the pressure.

**_Small, so tiny. I can't.._**

"Hmn! Ta-Taka-chan~ Faster please!" Honey's hands began ripping at his small shirt, tearing at the offending cloth.

_**I could easily tear off his clothes, and push that small body on mine, forcing my length inside his tight heat.**_ Mori groaned at the thought, before stopping himself completely

_**Force? I have worked my whole life to protect him. I can't ruin it by breaking his trust!**_

"Enough Mitskuni!" Mori shoved Honey off his lap, struggling with himself to not jump on the blushing boy, his back on the floor. With his shirt almost off, his pants tight with his straining erection, Honey looked the epitome of sex. But the hurt look on his face, as though something precious had been broken...

_**I need to leave now, if I want to have any sort of friendship... **_And with Honey sitting on the floor, Mori scrambled up, rushing out of the Host room.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

Mori paced outside of the Host Club, taking furative glances inside, only to find that he couldn't quite see Honey.

_**It's for the best! I almost took advantage of him! I could pretend this never happened..No..now that I slipped, I won't ever look at him without wanting to..So I need to quit, I am an unfit compani-body guard..**_ Mori paced, back and forth. He only saw two options, and his mouth curled downward in displeasure.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

_Takashi...just threw me... _

Honey ran to his room, adjacent to the Host Club and threw himself on his bed. The boy look to his ceiling, hugging his rabbit to his chest.

_What did I do? Why doesn't he like me..throwing me like trash!.hmp. Look at me, no wonder he only sees me as a friend, or something to protect..but he kissed me.._

Honey sat up, throwing his toy against the mirror.

"God. I'm so...freaking cute." Honey took off his shirt, looking at his underdeveloped chest in disgust.

_But I thought he kissed me..my name, he said it! Didn't he? His hands on my hips. Mouth..soft against mine._

Honey replayed the last moment over in his head, butterflies building in his stomach.

_My lips against his neck. And all of the teeth,the nails..the biting!_

Honey blushed, letting his fingers dance on his neck, scratching at himself, moving down, down to his soft, pink nipples , flicking over the pert, rosy buds twisting them slightly. "Mmm."

_Me, rutting up against his hard chest,I swear he arched into me! The feeling shooting through my veins, him holding me down pushing me back and forth, even harder against hi- _

"Ah. Mm Takashi.." Honey petted his hard erection through his pants,desperatly wanting. Replacing his hand with Mori's in his mind. "I can't take it"

Honey unzipped his fly, pulling out his straining member, palming at it, pushing the skin down, and up, rubbing the small pink head with his thumb, smoothing precum over the slit.

"Taka-" Honey pulled the skin down slowly, enjoying the frustration, the need in his loins. But he wanted, needed more..

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

Mori kicked himself.

_**How could I let him- how could I grab his hips like I did? But it felt so good, My erection was already formed..and his small body, would've been so tight.- No! You need to protect him, hes just a - Kid? ..**_

_**.**_Mori let the thought trail off, and shook his head. He had two options, quit, or pretend it never happened..

**_If I stay, I could forget,..that I want to push myself into his small wriggling bo-_**

He needed to end this. Mori walked into the Host Club room, looking for Honey. **_Where did he go__? Oh, his door is a little open. He's probably in there crying, because of what I-of what I did to him._**

****~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

_Mori flicking my nipples, licking them. His hand, touching, scratching, pulling at my back. His fingers, wet from pre-cum, pushing into me. _

"Oh, m-more Taka-chan. I want.I..Mmmg." Honey groaned softly as he unbottoned his pants shoving them off with a kick, his small, pale legs spreading as he pushed one of his hands between them.

_Mori positioning himself standing, naked and hard, in between his legs, his hands would be preparing.. pushing, his hard, coc-_

"Ngn..aha.."Honey arched into the bed as he pushed two fingers inside his small hole, his precum acting as lubricant. Honey worked his other hand up and down his shaft, blindly, his eyes shut, focusing on his imagination, his thoughts disjointed as he pushed his fingers in and out, flexing them, searchi-

"AH. oh God! Harder Takashi!"

_**Holy hell.**_ Mori pushed the door open, revealing himself to Honey. "I was watching..Mitskuni. W-what is going on..?" Mori couldn't take his eyes off of him, trailing over Honey's wanton body, his hands, now motionless, remaining between his legs. Mori watched as Honey's face flushed, a shy, but determined look ghosting his eyes. Honey smiled, then continued his mininstrations.

_Watchin' were ya? Watch this.._

His hands moving for Mori's benefit, tugging at himself slowly.

"Ta-kashi...Ngn. Ah. I-mm I want you. N-now"

**_ Mit-tskuni..I.._** "I want you too." Mori gasped as he watched Honey, naked, pink, and wanting. Spread for him, his small hands moving now in confidence. Want washed over Mori as he realized **_This isn't the first time he's done himself_**

**_._** "Nnnm...I'm gonna- mm- cum..get..over here" Honey let out a growl, it turning to a squeak as he watched Mori strip.

**_I don't have to quit, or ignore it..I found another option.._** Mori walked towards Honey's supine body, admiring the sweating, moaning picture before him.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

Mitskuni's body, all for me to see. His brown eyes, melting in pleasure, his blonde hair..matted in some places, fly-aways in others. His nipples erect, and red, begging to be licked.

_**In fact...**_

"Takashi!,, mm stop the teasing. We can go slow another time!"

_**Holy hell, what an adoreable demanding uke.**_

I never knew Mitskuni had such a mouth..a delectable... cherry red, dirty mouth, gasping in pleasure, his demands going ignored.

**_ No way am I not going to enjoy you, Mitskuni._**

My finger plays with his nipple unforgivingly, my mouth on its twin. I nip down as I rub my erection against his pale leg.

"Dammit, Taka-chan!" He gasps, spreading his legs eagerly.

_**That's enough, I suppose, because..**_

"I want you Mitskuni" I say as I put two fingers in his mouth, rolling them in his moist orfice. His tongue darts enticingly around the digits, his gaze on my pulsing member.

"MMM." The vibrations go straight to my cock, and I've decided that my fingers, are indeed wet enough.

**_I can't wait any longer..._**

I flick his reddened nipple again, before traveling lower, my hand ghosting the tip of his previously neglected member.

"Shit.." I mutter, listening to Mitskuni's purrs of approval. "Lower, don't worry about..mm..I need..verdammt just fuck me" I wondred for a moment at Mitskuni's use of German, but his hips lifting off his bed, his member once again rubbing against me, reminded me of my mission.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

Takashi's hand began again, moving in between my thighs, the sensation sending shivers up my spine.

"I'll cum before you've even started if you.." His fingers pushed into me, both of them at the same time, unrelentingly in and out, flexing hurredly. "Takashi!"

_Oh go harder!_

"Harder, Taka!" He's so close to that spot.. just a little further,.."AH. mm there again!"

"Mitskuni..mm. are you ready..?"

_Yes_..

I attempted to say it, but his thick, impressive erection, dripping precum...

_Would it fit?_

I nodded my approval, not trusting my voice. And felt his hard tip against my opening, the saliva Taka used must be all but gone...

_..I wish we had lube.._

"Do you have any chocolate?" Takashi cracked a smile, knowing what I meant, but shook his head. He pushed in slowly, a look of intense concentration on his face. i almost laughed at his expression until I felt the head slipping inside.

"OW! ..Just go all the way, Taka, I can't stand this waiting..and I want you to be rough with me! I'm not a doll, I just wanna be fuc-"

His hips rocked forward, his hands firmly on my shoulders, pushing the rest of the way in. His tan body stilled above me, his tan face flushed in pleasure. sweat rolling down his hard chest, the dark nipples adorning him hard straining.

"Fuck!" I yelled, my voice loud, the pain tearing my insides, but I used my feet to bring him again to me. A few more thrusts and the ripping pain ebbed slowly into a fullfilling fullness, making me want more.

_He could reach that place better now.. maybe if I can.._

"Pull me up into your lap."

Any remnants of Takashi's worry or hesitation leaves his face, I watch it trade with even more pleasure, desire and lust marking his eyes. He pulls me up, the feeling from before, the fullness, growing, hurting slightly. I buck towards him, desperate to find it. That elusive spot. I bounce, now in his lap, our skin smaking together, my hardness rubbing against his chest. I slow down, to aid my search, concentrating on where he hit each time.

"Fuck Mitskuni.. faster." Takashi, definatly. I smile as I rise up, then lower, up, then down, bouncing against him.

_I love it when he tells me what to do!_

My legs start to shake as my orgasm comes closer, my strength failing. His hardness rubbing along my inner walls. Takashi claws into my hips, rocketing me up and down along his length with his strong muscles. He groans into my ear, voice heavy and intoxicating.

"Come Mitskuni, I want to see you come all over me."

I feel the rush coming to me quicker now, his need of me bringing me even closer to that edge. I rise up, only to come down faster than before, my legs shaking, my whole body quivering, then getting stiff as I jet come onto his hard stomach. I feel my walls closing around his member as my muscles convulse.

"Mitskuni!" He moans, clawing at my back as his hips thrust up into my spent body, the tempo erratic and desperate. "I love you!"I feel his seed shooting up into me, the fullness I get from such a thing better than eating ten cakes. And so much sweeter.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

Hope you liked the edited version. Better sex~

I plan on re uploading all of my stories and deleting all the old versions... kay?


End file.
